The present embodiments relate to flow cytometry.
In the field of cell measurement and cell detection, optical measurement methods, such as scattered-light or fluorescence measurement, and magnetic detection methods are known.
In magnetic detection methods, for example, for cell sorting, cell guidance or cell enrichment, magnetophoresis, in which a magnetic force is exerted on the marked cells by magnetic guide strips, such that these cells may be separated or also aligned with a cell measuring device following these guide strips, is known. To date, with the aid of a gradient magnetic field, enrichment of marked cells or particles has been carried out on a substrate surface on which the cells or particles to be detected are aligned by magnetophoresis.
In order to produce such a magnetophoretic enrichment and alignment section, it is known to apply magnetic strips onto the substrate (e.g., by lithography). Such production methods, however, are very elaborate and therefore disadvantageous for the production of a component that is intended for large production numbers. A further disadvantage of the magnetophoretic enrichment section is that the silicon footprint thereby increased. For the integration of an enrichment section and cell measuring device on a silicon chip, the size of the silicon chip exceeds reasonable costs for the use of such components.